Baby Bump
by doctorwho9000
Summary: In the need of money, Jack applies at his childhood pizza place for a job. He is accepted, and is ecstatic to see everyone again, especially his favorite animatronic: Bonnie. The two pick up where they left off: starting to date. Alongside the others, things start to "grow" at Freddy's. Warnings: Future mpreg (Chapter 3 onwards), Male x Male relationships. Now with the toys!
1. The Job

**Welcome! A few warnings/information beforehand:**

**-Will contain mpreg in the future, just putting that out there now**

**-Male x Male**

**-The animatronics more closely resemble their animals, and are "cuter" as well. Basically, imagine a fan art version rather than the in-game versions.**

**If you're comfortable with that, then I hope you enjoy your stay!**

**Edit 1/18/15: Changed the date from the 26th to the 23rd so Jack would start on a Monday.**

* * *

><p><em>June 23rd, 2014 - A Downtown Area<em>

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was looking for a new night guard. It is located in a strip mall with room for four storefronts. However, due to the hard times, only two remain: Freddy's on the far-most left storefront, and a chain toy store on the far-most right.

A brown haired, brown eyed teen wearing glasses stood in front of the pizza place he had gone to all the time when he was younger, and even into part of his early teens.

The teen's name is Jack Smith, sixteen years old standing about 5'8", was in need of a job. His dad had recently gave him his car he bought for him a few years ago, a black 2011 Ford Fiesta. Now he needs money to pay for it, and his parents pushed him to get this job.

Taking in a deep breath to calm his nerves, he then pushed open the door to the pizzeria, résumé in hand.

* * *

><p>The place wasn't too flashy, and in fact, it is a vintage location. There is one of these "vintage" locations in all fifty states to serve as a sort of tribute to the company's long history. This means that it has not been modernized with the "new and improved" characters, though the upkeep in these locations is impeccable.<p>

Walking through one of the hallways, he made it to the main show stage area, where Freddy and his band were playing a tune. Judging by the amount of kids in the room, and the fact that they were wearing party hats, led Jack to believe that it was a birthday party.

He wondered what animatronic the birthday child asked to sing them happy birthday. Most of the time Freddy sings the tune, but if you ask in advance one of the other animatronics could sing to you. Jack had always requested Bonnie. Bonnie was his favorite animatronic, though he received little love or recognition from the crowds. Hell, even Chica got more attention than poor Bonnie!

Jack's thoughts were interrupted by the manager, Patrick Great, coming over to see him. The man was dressed in a button up dress-shirt, black slacks, and black shoes. He was a bit hefty, had a head full of short black hair, calming brown eyes, and was as tall as Jack.

"Hello, hello!" he called out, "You're Jack right? I'm Mr. Great, we talked over the phone. If you will follow me we can start your interview."

Jack nodded and followed Mr. Great to the manager's office, located right next to Pirate's Cove, and their interview began.

* * *

><p><em>A half hour later…<em>

"Well Mr. Smith," Mr. Great began, "I think you are qualified enough for the job. Welcome aboard! Can you start tonight?"

"Thank you Mr. Great!" Jack said enthusiastically, "Yes, I can start tonight."

"Fantastic! You'll be working with another guard tonight, Mike Schmidt. If you will please, grab a uniform from the closet by the door that matches your size. And please, call me Patrick. I hope you don't mind if you show yourself out, I have a phone meeting with the CEO of the company in just a minute."

"I can, and thank you again."

Jack closed the door to Patrick's office just as the phone began to ring. He walked out of the pizza place ecstatic, and couldn't wait to start his new job.

* * *

><p><em>Later, around 11:30 PM<em>

The pizzeria was closed for the night as Jack walked up to the building, but it was still unlocked for him, and once Patrick left, the building would be locked up. He wandered back into the main dining area, where he figured he would wait until his shift began.

The animatronics were all on stage talking happily away. Well except for Foxy, he was probably over in Pirate's Cove working on something for his performance. Jack just sat in the dining area on his phone, waiting for 12 AM to arrive.

* * *

><p>"Hey, doesn't the new guard look familiar?" Chica said, glancing down at the dining area.<br>"Yeah, he does, doesn't he?" Freddy replied, "What was his name?"  
>"Jack." Bonnie began, "Jack Smith."<p>

With that the group had a collective "ah-ha" moment. The exception was Bonnie.

"Oh yeah, he always used to come here," Freddy said, and then began to chuckle, "He was afraid of me. Didn't he always request you for birthdays Bonnie?"  
>Bonnie's face turned red slightly, "Y-yeah, he did. Why do you ask?"<br>"Well it's just that you two were really close and then one day three years ago he just stopped coming in-"  
>"SHUT UP FREDDY!"<p>

Freddy and Chica were taken aback at the outburst Bonnie let out. Even Jack looked up to see what the commotion was. He began to make his way towards the stage.

"Geez Bonnie, he didn't say anything bad," Chica began in a soothing tone, "He wasn't saying that you _really_ liked him or something."  
>"It's just-"<p>

Bonnie's sentence was interrupted as Jack had come up onto the stage. The bunny's face was a very deep shade of red as he approached.

"Everything alright up here?" Jack said to the group.  
>"Yes, everything is fine." Freddy replied.<br>"Good." Jack began, "While I'm here I might as well introduce myself. I'm the new night guard Ja-"  
>"Jack Smith!" Chica interjected enthusiastically.<br>"How did you know that?" Jack asked, with a hint of defense in his voice.  
>"Well it's hard to forget someone who comes in almost every day for years…" Chica began.<br>"...and who is afraid of me…." Freddy continued.  
>"...and whose favorite is Bonnie…" Chica went on.<p>

Jack then cut them off, "Ok, ok I see your point."

He then saw Bonnie trying to hide behind a curtain, as he was slinking away the whole time the others were having a conversation.

"Bonnie?" Jack called out, rushing towards the bunny.  
>"Uh…" Bonnie mustered to say, before being hugged by Jack.<br>"Why, it's been so long! How are you?"  
>"I-I'm, um, good. How have you been?"<br>"It's been good, there's so much we need to catch up on…"

Jack's sentence was cut off short by the sound of a chair in the dining area being bumped into. It was Patrick, and he seemed disheveled. His shirt was untucked and misbuttoned, his hair, as short as it is, was in disarray.

He glanced up towards the stage and when he saw everyone was looking at him, he threw on a nervous smile and walked towards the stage.

"Good evening everyone!" he said in a cheery voice.  
>"Patrick, are you alright?" Jack said, "You seem like you just got into something rough."<br>"Oh!" Patrick said, beginning to sweat a little, "I just needed to do some… tidying in Pirate's Cove with Foxy. Have to keep in tip-top shape!"  
>Freddy rolled his eyes, "Sure. "Tidying up". We all know what's going on in there-"<br>"Hey hey hey! Not in front of the new guy."

Jack seemed confused. Then it hit him. Oh _god_. He turned away and made a gagging motion before returning to face Patrick.

"Well I should get going," Patrick began, "Have a good night everyone! Jack, you should probably start heading down to the security office, your shift is starting in a few minutes, and I wouldn't keep Mike waiting. He's nice when you get to know him, but he is a bit standoffish at first, and he has a temper."  
>"Bye Patrick!" the group exclaimed.<br>"I'll be heading down there now." Jack informed.

As Patrick was walking out of the restaurant, Jack was saying goodbye to the animatronics, and headed towards the office.

* * *

><p>He went through the west hallway to get to it, seeing as there were doors on either side. Making it to the door in a few short paces, he was in the doorway when he saw something that caused him to only say,<p>

"Oh my god."


	2. The Incident of '11

**Bonnie has the mind of a 16 year old, just a heads up. The others somewhat follow in suit.**  
><strong>Chica - 17<strong>  
><strong>Foxy - 20<strong>  
><strong>Freddy - 17<strong>

* * *

><p>The sight was almost appalling to the new hire.<p>

From what he could assume, it appeared that Mike, who had his black hair back in a ponytail, was sitting in the lap of what looked like Freddy, but golden. Mike was almost shirtless. Lips were locked, and if there could be, sparks were flying. Maybe they were off of this 'golden' Freddy, but it didn't matter.

They took notice after Jack had spoken, and were scrambling to get back to normal, looking embarrassed.

"You know what," Jack began, slightly red in the face, "I'm going to go out and come back, and let you two, fix up."  
>"Wait it won't be that-" the 'golden' Freddy began.<p>

But it was too late, as Jack was already walking down the West Hall, and came back into the main dining area. Doing a quick loop of the room, he went back to the office from the West Hall. Once back, Mike, whom Jack could see now had blue eyes, was sitting in one of the two desk chairs in the room, looking flustered.

"You interrupted a good thing." Mike said with a scowl.  
>"Yeah well I'm pretty sure that we do our jobs rather than pleasure the animatronics in that way."<br>"Doesn't stop Patrick."  
>"Forget Patrick."<br>"What's your name again? Jake Snick?"  
>"Jack Smith."<br>"Right. Now I suppose I should tell you about the job…"

Mike began to detail the job. It mainly involved sitting around checking the cameras and making sure no one gets inside who shouldn't be. He also mentioned that they would be working together for the foreseeable future, so as long as one of them was doing the job, they would both still be paid.

"You could walk around, talk to the others if you like." Mike told Jack. "It gets boring here, and I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to do that. Besides, I notice you've already got someone who might want to see you."  
>"Are you talking about Bonnie?"<br>"Yes I am, Mr. Rhetorical Question."  
>"Ok, geez. No need to get sassy."<br>"It's my MO. Deal with it."

The two spent the next hour watching the cameras, and attempting to be pleasant with each other, but to no avail. Finally, Jack had enough.

"I'm going to walk around," he began, grabbing a flashlight from the desk, "If your boyfriend comes back, just be done and cleaned up when I get back."

"No promises!" Mike said.

* * *

><p>Jack sighed. Who knew the first day would be this complicated? Whatever.<p>

He then turned into the Pirate's Cove, as he took out of the office from the West Hall. The more he thought about it, he seemed to favor the West Hall over the East Hall for going back and forth.

Looking around, not much had changed since he was younger. Everything was updated though, and Foxy's little stage was more sleek and pirate-like. However, the curtains were opened and he wasn't there.

"Who goes there?" a voice behind Jack announced.

Jack jumped. Turning around, his light was shining on the Pirate's Cove star: Foxy.

"Uh, it's the new night guard," Jack managed to say, "Jack Smith."

"Jack?" Foxy said, "Is that really you?"

"Yeah, it is me. Though why aren't you talking like a pirate?"

"It's for the show only, but that's not important right now. Why are you here?"

"I needed a job."

"But after what happened back in 2011…?"

"I'd rather not talk about it…"

"I was your confide for years! You can certainly tell ol' Foxy!"

Jack sighed, "Well I suppose you're right, why don't we sit on the stage? I'll tell you everything that's happened since 2011, and why it happened. I don't think you know the whole story."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, on the stage….<em>

"So what did happen with you and Jack?" Chica asked Bonnie, "I don't think I truly knew what happened, and I missed Jack coming in!"  
>Bonnie sighed, "Well in 2011…"<p>

* * *

><p><em>Afternoon of May 20th, 2011<em>

The day was just like any other at Freddy's. The kids were happy, and from what Bonnie could tell from where he was standing, the day was sunny and probably warm. He was just waiting to see if Jack would come in. They have been really close for years now, and he wanted to become closer with him. Jack had just turned thirteen, and he was hinting that he wanted a relationship soon.

Bonnie wanted to be that one. Though, he didn't know how Jack would feel about it, considering he's human. That kind of thing weirds people out, robot and human love. It doesn't even have to be a really physical love, people just don't approve of it yet.

The lovestruck bunny thoughts were interrupted when he saw his best friend come into the dining area, his face lit up into a smile. When Jack saw Bonnie, his face lit up, and came rushing over, saying goodbye to his parents.

"Bonnie!" he called out.

He raced into Bonnie for a hug, though he jumped slightly, and the purple bunny had to catch him. Both were happy and laughing, completely unaware of how the hug had ended up. Bonnie was holding Jack, bridal style, and everyone around seemed to not mind. Except for two people, who cringed. The two then moved over to a corner in the dining area where nobody was and began to chat.

"So how was your birthday?" Bonnie asked, setting Jack down, "It was weird without you here this year."  
>Jack smiled, "It was great! My parents took all of us out to a fancy restaurant! It was so cool, I wish you could have been there."<br>"Wow! That's sounds so cool!"

The two kept on talking for a while. Bonnie didn't have to be interrupted like the others, since no one paid attention to Bonnie really, only Jack. Much like Jack's favorite animatronic was Bonnie, Bonnie's favorite child was Jack. Though he wasn't really a child now, he's grown up into a teen somewhat.

"Hey Jack, can I ask you a question?" Bonnie said.  
>"Sure, what is it?" Jack replied, curious.<p>

Bonnie's face flushed crimson. How was he going to phrase this? Will this damage things between him and Jack? No time like the present.

"Uh, would you like to, I don't know, go out sometime?"  
>"What do you mean? It's not like you can just leave here."<br>"I-I m-mean like a c-c-couple."  
>"Oh! Why didn't you just say that in the first place? I suppose we could give it a shot."<p>

Jack's face was lit up like a Christmas tree, and so was Bonnie's, but his was also a dark crimson.

"So what do we do now?" Jack asked.  
>"I think we go on dates and stuff, and then kiss." Bonnie replied.<br>"I wonder what that is like?"  
>"We could always try now, if you want to."<br>"Sure!"

The purple bunny wasn't prepared for that answer, but he started to lean in to Jack, but he was interrupted by Jack's parents.

"Jack!" his mother screamed, "What are you doing?"  
>"It's nothing bad mom!" Jack retorted.<br>"Well it looks like he was going to kiss you!"  
>"So?"<br>"That's not normal!"  
>"But we're close, mom. I'm thirteen, I can make my own decisions."<br>"Just because you're a teenager now doesn't mean you can make all your own decisions."  
>"I honestly see no problem with it." Jack's dad interjected.<br>"No this isn't Ed! Come on Jack, say goodbye to your 'friend' here, and we're leaving."  
>"But-"<br>"NO BUTS WE ARE LEAVING!"

By now all eyes were on the table in the corner. The manager at the time, who happened to be Patrick, was rushing over.

"What is going on here?" he said, face plastered with worry.  
>"Your animatronic just tried to kiss my son." Jack's mom said with rage.<br>"Oh, really?" Patrick said, surprised. In a hushed voice he added, "Well it was going to happen sooner or later, everyone was aware."  
>"<em>What did you just say to me<em>?"  
>"Sorry! I said is there something you want me to do about this?"<br>"Reprimand your animatronic!"  
>"Ma'am, I will in time, but these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children, and were given sapience to further relate and entertain the children."<br>"Sentience?"  
>"The ability for robots to feel emotions and further understand humans, in layman's terms, to be more like us."<br>"Ok, that's it, we're through coming to this place. Come on Jack, let's go. Who knows if we'll be back."

At the end of the exchange, Jack was beginning to cry. He turned back to Bonnie, who was also beginning to tear up.

With one last hug from Jack, he whispered, "I'll be back. Trust me."

* * *

><p>"Wow." Foxy said. "I had no idea that Bonnie felt that way."<br>"What do you mean?" Jack said.  
>"Well he told me the same story, but you were the one who was forcing the romance."<br>"Really? I thought he would've told it like it is."  
>"I guess he just wanted to feel better around us. He was pretty depressed for months following 'The Incident of '11'."<br>"It got its own name?"  
>"Everyone was pretty shaken up about the whole thing, and if Patrick didn't do the damage control, this place was slated for shutdown."<br>"Really?"  
>"People at first thought it was over sanitation, which has improved since then if you couldn't tell, but after they found out what it was really about, they all backed down. Love always wins."<br>"Though it didn't."  
>"Aye, but it will."<p> 


	3. Finally

"Whoa! I never knew it happened like that!" Chica exclaimed after hearing Bonnie's story.  
>"Yeah. It did." Bonnie said.<p>

"Well you know what needs to happen now, don't you?"  
>"No. What?"<br>"You two date! Give it another try!"  
>"But what about his mother?"<br>"He's here at night, and something tells me she doesn't care, seeing as she let him get a job here in the first place."  
>"Alright, but it's only his first day, and it would be so sudden…"<br>"Excuses, excuses Bonnie! I'm not saying you have to kiss him and do him tonight!"  
>"<em><strong>Chica!<strong>_"  
>"Sorry. I got a little carried away."<br>"There isn't going to be a good opportunity to…"

Bonnie's sentence was cut short by Jack entering in the room. Jack waved, and headed towards the two.

"Hey Bonnie, Chica. How are your nights going?" Jack said.  
>"Delightful!" Chica beamed, "How's yours been?"<br>"A bit slow, it's only three, but hey, better than I don't know, sleep. I also talked to Foxy for an hour, which was fun."  
>"Oh yeah! You always talked to Foxy about your problems and heavy stuff. Like that one time you were talking to him about those dreams you were having about Bonnie-"<br>"HEY HEY HEY!" Jack interrupted. "Not in front of _him_ please! And those were supposed to be between Foxy and me only!"

Bonnie was going to open his mouth to saying something, but his thoughts went over to the dreams. What kind of… Oh. Bonnie knew _exactly_ what kind of dreams they were. He had dreams like this before as well, and they mainly involved Jack. Well, when he had dreams, the rare times he was in sleep mode.

"Sorry!" Chica said. "On other matters, are you hungry? I could make you a pizza!"  
>"You know I am feeling a bit hungry." Jack replied. "And you know how to make a pizza?"<br>"My catchphrase is "Let's Eat!" you learn a thing or two over the years. C'mon, let's go to the kitchen!"

The two then began to leave, though Jack called back out to Bonnie.

"Hey Bonnie! Don't just stand there, come and join us!"

Bonnie sighed, and started to catch up. He made himself a goal: ask Jack out before he leaves at six.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, in the Kitchen...<em>

Goldie was conversing with his younger brother. He was going on and on about how he and Mike shouldn't have been on the verge of screwing with the new hire about to come in blah blah blah. This was getting repetitive. These talks with his younger brother. Just because he was his replacement, seeing as he was the original, didn't mean he could talk down to him. He knows what is right and wrong. Sometimes.

Then it hit him, another wave of nausea. He's been having it for weeks, and he knows damn well why he's been having them.

He's pregnant.

Now it seems weird to most, but it's a feat of science at heart. The creator of the animatronics wanted them to truly experience a more "human-like". Granted they are still wired and such, they are also somewhat organic in this regard. Simply, in layman's, without much detail, the animatronics were given their unique reproductive systems, based on their gender. Meaning that they can, for lack of a better term, impregnate others, or be impregnated themselves. The systems are hidden right where they would be on the animal they embody. To reveal it, one would need to open it, and go from there.

"Hey _Fredbear_, are you listening?" Freddy asked his dazed older brother.  
>"Don't call me by my name!" Goldie replied.<br>"Sorry, you drifted off. Now, like I was saying, what are you going to do about tomorrow?"  
>"My appearance is going to happen like planned."<p>

Goldie made special "appearances" every so often to honor his legacy. Without him and Fredbear's Family Diner, there wouldn't even be one Freddy Fazbear's Pizza today.

"I mean about your pregnancy dumbass." Freddy said in a snarky tone.  
>Goldie placed a hand on his stomach, "My bump is barely visible. You would have to be up close to… oh."<br>"See, that's what I'm trying to get at here. Some curious kid will ask why you're a little "fatter" and then what do you do? Tell a lie? Could spiral out of control. Tell the truth? Parents would flip!"  
>"I'll figure something out."<br>"You better, or it'll be the end of this place."  
>"Don't overreact."<p>

Freddy opened his mouth to speak, but didn't when he saw Chica come in, followed by Jack and Bonnie.

"Hey guys, arguing again about the baby?" Chica said, headed towards the fridge to get the ingredients.  
>"Baby?" Jack asked confused.<br>"I'm pregnant." Goldie replied.  
>"H-how?" Jack said. "I mean I obviously <em>know<em> how it happens, but how can you _be_?"  
>"Well, he can because…" Bonnie began, and finished by whispering in Jack's ear.<br>"Oh! Oh. That's hella cool. So who's the dad?"  
>"Mike."<br>"Figures."  
>"What's that supposed to mean?"<br>"Why don't you two go wait out in the dining room until the pizza is done?" Freddy suggested. "Goldie's a little… tense right now."  
>"Okay." Jack and Bonnie replied.<p>

* * *

><p>"So…" Jack began.<br>"Um…" Bonnie replied.

The two had been forced out of the kitchen, and had no idea what to talk about. Sure, Jack had a few things in mind he wanted to talk about, but now didn't seem like the time.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" Bonnie asked. This moment had deja vu written all over it.  
>"Sure, what's up?" Jack said.<br>"W-would you like to t-try to you know, um, do over that, uh, dating thing?"  
>"Yeah. Even though we didn't technically start, or actually date at all thanks to <em>Marie<em>, but hey, let's give it a shot!"

Jack smiled at Bonnie, and it disarmed the whole thing, causing Bonnie to smile too. Maybe things were looking up after all.

* * *

><p><em>45 Minutes Later…<em>

Bonnie and Jack were bantering like they used to in the "old days". They were interrupted by Chica, who brought them a small pizza, topped with pepperoni.

"Here you are Jack!" Chica said. "If you don't eat it all, you know I will!"

"Thanks Chica!" Jack said.

She set the pizza down, and walked away. Jack began to eat the pizza, almost savagely.

"Want some?" he said to Bonnie. "It's really delicious."

"Sure." Bonnie said.

He then took a slice of pizza, and his eyes lit up.

"This is really good!" he said ecstatically.  
>"I know!" Jack said in agreement. "Chica really knows how to make a pizza."<p>

* * *

><p>The two finished the pizza in a half hour. Chica had been already in to clean up the dishes. Bonnie and Jack were chatting. They were surprised to see Mike running from the office straight to the bathroom.<p>

"Damn!" Jack said getting up, "I wish he would have radioed me. C'mon on, I have to go to the office, or else we're in big trouble."

Bonnie followed after Jack as he ran down the West Hall. Once in the office, he frantically checked all the cameras. After double checking them all, he sighed and slumped in his chair.

"Why did Mike do that?" Jack wondered out loud. "Stomach bug? Thought he would've told me."  
>"Uh, I think he's pregnant." Bonnie said. "I overheard Mike and Goldie talking about it. Heh, they're going to have their hands full."<br>"Yeah." Jack said with a chuckle. "It would be worse if they were having even just one set of multiples."

Bonnie laughed hard at that, and the two continued their chat as Jack checked the cameras.

* * *

><p>"Oh look, it's six." Bonnie said, looking at the clock. "Guess that means you're off."<br>"It is." Jack said, "I'll be back tonight."

"So, do you want to maybe try a little "date" tonight?" Bonnie asked as Jack was getting up from his chair.  
>"Sure." Jack said with a smile. "I'll be waiting in suspense for tonight. See you then."<p>

Jack then went over and hugged Bonnie. He then left the office and headed out of Freddy's.

* * *

><p>Before Jack was out, he saw Mike trying to slink back into the office.<p>

"Mike!" Jack called, running towards him. "What went wrong a few hours ago?"  
>Mike was what seemed like on the verge of tears. "I'm pregnant that's what went wrong! How can I even support a kid, let alone two? Goldie is just a little farther along than I am. Things are up in the air in my life right now."<p>

At the end of his sentence, he started to sob. Jack put an arm around him sympathetically.

"Hey, don't worry. You can find out what to do. It may seem like a lot right now, but go home and sleep on it." Jack said, offering the little advice he could.  
>"Yeah. I will. Thanks." he said, heading towards the office. "I'll see you tonight."<p>

"See you tonight."

* * *

><p><strong>Finally we got to what everybody wants, the mpreg. ;)<strong>


	4. Jack and Bonnie's Date

The time was nearing midnight as Jack walked up to Freddy's. He had been feeling ecstatic all day long, waiting for his date with Bonnie tonight. He just hoped everything would go over smoothly. Though as he walked up towards the building, he slowed his pace.

"_What does one do on a date?_" he thought to himself. "_Small talk, compliments, and maybe some kissing? Yeah, that'll work._"

Gathering the mental strength, he opened the door to the building. He made his way to the security office, and Mike wasn't there. On Mike's chair, however, was a note.

"_Jack, if you're reading this, I will be in the kitchen with Goldie discussing our future,_" Jack began to read to himself, "_So if I am not back by the time you get in, just start the shift without me. I know you and Bonnie have a date tonight, so I'll try to be back by a reasonable time._"

It was of course, signed in Mike's name. Jack set the note down on the table, and began to monitor the cameras.

* * *

><p>"Quit you're worrying, you'll be fine!" Freddy said to a very nervous Bonnie. "Just be yourself, and start small, it's not like you're required to kiss him tonight. I'm pretty sure he understands too."<br>Bonnie sighed. "Yeah, you're right. I guess I'm freaking out over nothing."  
>"Right! It'll all go smoothly, unlike <em>some<em> things today."

Bonnie detected the emphasis on 'some' and he knew exactly what had happened. He was on the floor with some children when he heard the outraged cries of parents once their children had told them about Goldie being pregnant. Of course they went straight to Patrick, demanding answers, and he had to go on stage to do damage control. He called the parents into his office, and part of Pirate's Cove, forcing the children into groups with the animatronics outside of the surrounding area.

After a half hour, the parents were settled down, but still grumpy otherwise. Still good enough for Patrick, considering they weren't going to protest. When the 'Incident of '11' happened….

"So when is your date supposed to happen?" Freddy asked. "It's going on one right now, and you two might want a little while."  
>"Uh, whenever Jack gets here I think." Bonnie said.<br>"Well I know there has to be one guard in the office at all times, and my brother and his boyfriend were going to be discussing something. I wonder if they finished by now."

As if on cue, Mike was headed out of the kitchen, and back towards the office.

Bonnie started to panic a little. "I don't think I can do this."  
>"Of course you can!" Freddy said. "Remember what you two did yesterday? That's all you really need to do."<br>"Really?"  
>"Really."<p>

* * *

><p>When the clock struck one, Jack began to worry a little. Would Mike be back at all?<p>

"_Calm down Jack._" he thought to himself. "_They have a lot to talk about. Don't be so selfish. You waited three years, you can certainly wait at __**least**__ a few more hours._"

Checking the cameras again, and setting down the tablet, Mike came in from the East Hall, sometime after 1:15.

"Hey there, how did your chat go?" Jack asked Mike.  
>"Hey. Uh, they went. I wouldn't say well, or bad, but they went." Mike replied, with the hint of sadness in his voice.<br>"I'm sorry to hear that."  
>"Yeah, but its life. What can I say? Now enough about me, go on to your date, I can take it from here."<br>"Oh yeah, I'll see you later!"  
>"Have fun!"<p>

And with that, Jack was headed out of the office to the dining area.

* * *

><p>"Here he comes!" Bonnie said as he saw Jack walking towards them. He adjusted his bow tie. "Do I look good?"<br>Freddy chuckled, "Yes you do, and you'll be fine. I be heading off now, have fun!"

Freddy began to leave just as Jack was walking up to Bonnie.

"Hey Bonnie!" Jack said, energetically. "How's it going?"  
>"Good!" Bonnie replied with a smile. "Things got a little odd this afternoon though."<br>"How?"  
>"Well Patrick had to do more damage control because of Goldie's pregnancy."<br>"Parents started to flip?"  
>"Exactly."<br>"I don't understand why they can't just let it be. How is it so weird if he got pregnant? It's like a pop star getting pregnant. Whether they wanted it or not, why can't they just go along with it? It isn't worth getting all fussy about it."  
>"I agree with you completely! Actually, I think one of the parents brought up what you said in a way, about that one pop star… What's his name again?"<br>"You're going to be specific."  
>"Jake…? No. Andrew? That's not it. Ah, it's Jus-"<p>

Bonnie was interrupted by Chica bringing a pizza, exactly like the one from the day before.

"I thought you two might enjoy a nice piping hot pizza for your date!" Chica said, beaming.  
>"Thank you Chica, that was very thoughtful of you." Jack said.<br>"No problem! I hope you two enjoy!"

Chica was then off, leaving the two alone again.

* * *

><p>As the hours went by, Jack and Bonnie were talking and laughing up a storm. The pizza had been long since eaten and cleared by Chica, and the two were nearing the end of their date.<p>

"Well this has been fun." Jack said as he got up stretching. "I think I should go patrol now."  
>"So soon?" Bonnie said, desperately.<br>"It's been three hours Bonnie."  
>"I suppose your right."<br>"Have a good night now, and a good day if I don't see you again before I leave."

Jack then started to leave, but Bonnie got up and grabbed his arm.

"Uh, Bonnie, I need to leave." Jack said.  
>"I know it's just… just…" he stuttered.<br>"Just what? Say what-"

Jack was cut off by the purple bunny's lips making contact with his. It was a surprise, and both of their faces were a dark shade of crimson.

"I-I'm sorry!" Bonnie said flustered. "I-I just w-wanted to k-kiss-"

His words were then interrupted by Jack's lips on his.

"Did I say I wanted you to stop?" Jack said, with a laugh.  
>"N-no. I guess you didn't." Bonnie said, laughing as well.<p>

The two then went back into a kiss, and when they were done, they went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>Since the two parted almost an hour ago, Bonnie was happily skipping around the restaurant. He told Freddy, Foxy, and Chica, and they were all ecstatic for him! He just didn't want to run into Goldie.<p>

However, his wishes were to not come true, as he was rounding the area by the restrooms, Goldie had emerged, from what could have been more morning sickness.

Upon seeing the happy Bonnie, Goldie came over and asked sassily, "Why are you so happy?"  
>Bonnie, ignoring Goldie's tone, replied, "Jack and I kissed! It was quite electrifying."<br>Goldie scoffed. "Heh, I remember when Mike and I were in that phase. Listen, the honeymoon phase doesn't last forever, soak it up while you can. Pretty soon you'll be having the thrill ride of your life, and then the next moment you're kneeling in front of the porcelain throne, carrying a child inside you!"

Before Bonnie could say anything else, Goldie collapsed onto the ground, sobbing uncontrollably.

Bonnie then crouched down and hugged him. Goldie then sniffled.

"I'm sorry." he said, drying his eyes. "It's just that I love this feeling so much, creating a new life you know? It's just that Mike was already upset, but supportive, of me being pregnant, but now that he is… He's trying to make it out to be like it's all my fault. Not like we switched roles one time because he wanted to…"  
>"Hey now, why don't you calm down. It's alright. All this stress can't be good for the baby now can it?" Bonnie said to his distraught friend. "If you want to just let it all out, you can, let's just move somewhere more comfortable."<br>"Y-yeah. That would be nice."

Helping Goldie up, Bonnie took him to the backstage area, where there were nice plush chairs they could sit in and talk.


	5. Secrets and Trespassing

**Hey gang! If you follow my story, **_**The Unexpected Surprise**_**, there's a poll up for it, and I would appreciate some feedback. So please vote, and thank you!**

* * *

><p>It was a mild late-June Wednesday as Jack walked up to Freddy's. The scene would be normal, considering that he works here, but the time was noon, twelve hours before his shift begins. He got home by twenty after six in the morning, and his parents were already up, getting ready for work. They said hello, but then quickly went back to getting ready for the day. Jack didn't care, and went to bed.<p>

However, he was stirred up early by the ringing of the house phone. He was groggy when he answered it, but it was his mom. She was calling for the third time this week, angry that he wasn't up before ten. Holding the phone away from him, he saw it was 10:30. Didn't she realize that he worked until six, so he needed to sleep until the afternoon?

Telling her again, she didn't back down. He decided to hang up and get ready for the day. Of course once he turned on his cellphone, there were angry texts reading "YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE IF YOU DON'T CALL ME BACK" along with a few missed calls, and a voicemail. He called her, and apologized, and then she went back to her work.

Though Jack decided he would stop by Freddy's and see if it changed that much during the day at all. Walking in, he stopped when he heard talking in Patrick's office. Being nosy, he hid right near the door, which was cracked open, and whoever it was talking was talking loud enough for Jack to hear.

"Right now." he heard Foxy say. "You want us to go at it right now."  
>"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying." Patrick replied.<br>"You do know there are children around right? What if they hear us? You're already back in the drink with Goldie."  
>"Well, I want to take a risk, and besides, it's almost the lunch break. No one will care."<br>"Jeremy might."  
>"Forget about Jeremy."<p>

The talking then ceased. Daring to peek in the office, Jack saw Patrick leaning over the desk kissing the fox.

"Well when you put it that way." Foxy said when they parted.  
>"Now you're talking my language." Patrick said with a smile. "If you would, go close the door? I'll get everything else ready."<p>

Flushing red, Jack dashed away from the door before Foxy could see he had been standing there. Not looking where he was running, he bumped into someone.

"Hey kid, you know the rules, no running." the voice said.  
>"Sorry." Jack replied.<p>

Looking up, he saw a young man who looked to have been Mike's age, in his twenties, with long dirty blonde hair and a pair of blue green eyes staring down at him. Reading his name tag, it said Jeremy.

"So you must be the day guard I've heard about." Jack said, getting up.  
>"Wait a minute." Jeremy said. "You look familiar. Jack, right? I remember seeing your face in here for a few years when I first started. Aren't you the new night guard now?"<br>"Yeah, I used to come in here all the time a few years ago, but then…"  
>"The Incident of '11."<br>"Exactly. And yes, I am the new night guard."  
>"Excellent! Is Mike giving you any trouble? He's a bit of a grouch."<br>"No, he isn't. Though he seems sad, about his pregnancy and Goldie's."  
>"Yeah it's a shame. Biology is a bitch isn't it?"<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"Didn't he tell you?"<br>"Unless you're talking about how he doesn't have money, then no."

Jeremy put a hand to his mouth.

"I've already said to much." he said.  
>"What do you mean? All you said was it had to do with biology."<br>Jeremy sighed. "Thank god you're so naïve."  
>"HEY! I'm <em>not<em> naïve."  
>"Oh, but you are."<p>

Now Jeremy had a smile on his face, and Jack was even more flustered.

"Whatever. I'm out of here." Jack said. "I _was_ going to go see Bonnie, but you just ruined my mood."  
>"I'm sorry." Jeremy said. "I didn't mean to upset you."<br>"It's alright, no one does. Don't sweat it."

After that, Jack and Jeremy said their goodbyes, and Jack left for home, hopeful to get more sleep.

* * *

><p><em>May 23<em>_rd__, 2011 – Jack's Middle School_

Upset from the weekend, Jack was glad to go to school. It would get him away from what he had experienced on the previous Friday. He didn't realize how wrong he was.

Walking into his 3-D art class, he took his seat near some of his acquaintances. There was a sub, and he had already taken the attendance, and left everyone to their own devices.

Jack was working silently on his kite that they class was making as a whole when one of his classmates came up to him.

"So Jack, how far did you go with boyfriend on Friday?" the person asked. It was Brianna, one of the popular kids.  
>"What?" Jack said. "I don't have a boy-"<br>He was interrupted by her. "Don't lie. My parents were there with my little sister and they said they saw you kissing that rabbit! What's his name again? Boney?"  
>"Bonnie."<br>"Bonnie. Right. Now, did you do anything with him?"  
>"No! We didn't even kiss!"<br>"_Sure _you didn't. I _totally_ believe you."

By now everyone was watching. Jack was feeling incredibly embarrassed. Before Brianna could open her mouth again, the bell rang. Jack quickly cleaned up and dashed to his next class.

Little did he know the rumor would be all over the school in the matter of a few hours.

* * *

><p>It was shortly after midnight. Jack had just come in to start his shift. Surprisingly, he saw Goldie in Mike's seat instead of Mike.<p>

"Hey Goldie." Jack said. "Where's Mike?"  
>"He wanted me to tell you that he won't be in today." Goldie replied. "Something about having some cramps and back pain. He told me not to worry about it too much, but I can't stop thinking about it."<br>"Is he going to go to the doctor?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Then don't sweat it! It's probably nothing."  
>"Yeah, but I just get this feeling it's something else, you know? Anyways, I'll leave you to your shift. Have a good night."<br>"You too!"

With that, the golden bear was out of the office, leaving Jack completely alone. Even though Mike wasn't the most pleasant of people, he did provide some company, even if it wasn't the best. Hopefully Bonnie would come by tonight. Or someone.

* * *

><p>"Hey Foxy, are you okay?" Bonnie said into the bathrooms.<p>

The sound of a flushing toilet answered him before the pirate fox. This had been a semi-recurrence Bonnie had run into with Foxy, but something told him it has been going on more frequently than he thought.

In a few moments, Foxy came out of the bathroom, clutching his abdomen.

Glancing over at Bonnie, Foxy forced a smile. "I'm fine lad."  
>"You don't look fine, and something tells me you don't feel fine either." Bonnie said.<br>"Alright you got me there. I've been throwing up for a few weeks, it's probably just a stomach thing."  
>"That's what Goldie said, and then it turned out he was pregnant."<br>"It's nothing lad!"  
>"Sure. Well, I won't spend my time trying to convince you that you are just fooling yourself, so I'm off to see Jack."<p>

With that, Bonnie walked away to the office, leaving Foxy alone.

"_Maybe I am pregnant._" Foxy thought. "_No, I'm not. We've been protected the whole time! Oh. Oh no. There was that one time with…_"

He stopped himself. He didn't want to relive the moment he was unfaithful to Patrick. As he headed back towards the Cove, he couldn't shake the thought lingering in the back of his head.

* * *

><p>Bonnie dashed through the pizzeria quickly. He then slowed his pace. When he got to the office, wouldn't it make him seem too eager? He had to play it cool. Sliding into the doorway, he waited for Jack to look up from the tablet.<p>

"Oh, hey Bonnie." Jack said. "Want to come in? Mike isn't here tonight."  
>"Sure." Bonnie said, sitting down in the adjacent chair. "Why isn't he here?"<br>"Something about cramps and back pain."  
>"Sounds terrible."<br>"It does, but I feel like there's more to it than I'm being told."  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"Well first I run into Jeremy this afternoon, and he says that 'Biology is a bitch, isn't it?' and then Goldie tells me about Mike's cramps and back pain."  
>"So?"<br>"So I feel like it's important! Nobody tells me anything."  
>"I know that same feeling."<br>"It sucks doesn't it?"  
>"Totally!"<p>

So the night guard and purple bunny then went off on a tangent about how they have been withheld from all important decisions and conversations most of their lives.

* * *

><p>Outside the restaurant, figures moved in the shadows of the shopping mall by Freddy's. They have a mission, but this is just recon.<p>

"Why did you drag me along?" one of the party members whined.  
>"You didn't have to come Bonnie." the leader replied.<br>"But I didn't want to be left out!"  
>"Quiet! We're near the building, and the guard inside could hear you!"<br>"Sorry."

The group was none other than the replacements for the original Freddy's crew: the 'toys'. Well, they were called toys, but everyone addressed them by their names, or their nicknames.

"So what's the mission again Mary?" Mangle asked. "I don't see the purpose of all this sneaking."  
>"It's to confirm my suspicions." he replied. "I overheard that someone here is pregnant, and I want to know who."<br>"Couldn't you have just asked the person who said so? They probably would've known."  
>"Uh…"<br>"Hey Mary! Are we going to see Jeremy?" BB asked.

The Marionette looked down at the small android child. He really liked the guard, but he was unsure that they would see him here.

"Why, of course!" Mary replied in an enthusiastic tone. "We'll see him."  
>"Yay!" Billy said in excitement.<p>

Mary mentally sighed. That would get him off of his back for now.

"Hey!" a masculine voice shouted. "You are trespassing on private property. The authorities have already been called, so come here with your hands up!"


	6. Toys

**Sorry for not updating sooner! School's been crazy, and when I finished the majority of this chapter I had the flu, so enjoy some shenanigans with the Toys this chapter!**

**Additionally:  
>Toy Freddy – Frank<br>Toy Bonnie – Bon Bon  
>Toy Chica – ChiSome other "C" name to be determined later  
>BB – Billy<br>Marionette – Mary**

* * *

><p>Mary mentally cursed. He knew they were too close to the building! Sighing in defeat, he led the way to the building, the toys following in suit. However, he was surprised to see the guard was none other than,<p>

"Jack?"

The young guard lost his tough composure.

"M-Mary?" he said. "Why are you here?"  
>"I knew it had to be you!" Mary said. "The voice was all too familiar."<br>"Jack!" the rest of the toys exclaimed.

Jack let out a sigh.

"Are we going to see Jeremy?" BB asked Jack, going up to him with sad, puppy dog eyes.  
>"Uh, sorry Billy." Jack said, crouching down to the young animatronics' level, "He has the day shift."<br>"Oh." BB said, defeated. "Ok."

Before Jack could say anything else, he was being hugged by Toy Bonnie.

"Jack!" the blue bunny said ecstatically, "I've missed you so much!"  
>"I have too!" Jack replied back with the same enthusiasm. "Come on, why don't we all go inside? The authorities aren't actually on their way."<br>As the group headed inside, Toy Chica asked, "Then why did you say they were?"  
>"Because it sounded tough! Plus I can't call the authorities unless I have confirmation of intruders, and… you know, it's just a lot of red tape. Maybe you could talk to the higher ups of Fazbear Entertainment about that one."<p>

After answering, Jack led them inside, and set them up in the dining area. They had to pass the office on their way to it, but Jack didn't see Bonnie inside.

"_Odd._" Jack thought. "_I left him in there, where could he have gone?_"

Making it to the dining area, the Toys sat down and made themselves at home.

"So what brings you all here?" Jack asked. "Something tells me you all were snooping around. If you have a question, just ask me! I'll tell you what I know."  
>"We weren't snoop-" Mary began, only to be cut off by an energetic BB.<br>"We are here because Mary heard someone was pregnant here and he wanted to know who!" he happily replied.  
>"Oh, really? That's all?" Jack said surprised. "If you want to know, there are two pregnant here that I know of: Goldie and Mike. There's a third who I <em>think <em>is pregnant, but I'm not sure yet."  
>"<strong>I KNEW IT!<strong>" Mary exclaimed.  
>"Calm down Mary." Toy Freddy said, "We don't want to have another episode, remember."<br>"Yeah, I remember."

They all went silent when their counterparts and Goldie walked into the room. The tension seemed so thick, it could be cut with a knife. That all changed when everyone threw up their arms in celebration, and ran to their counterparts.

"It's so great to see you again!"  
>"It's been so long!"<p>

Jack stood there with his mouth open. He thought they hated each other! Well, he was proven wrong. Everyone started to chat merrily away, and Jack felt slightly left out. Though, he wasn't a part of the bond they all shared.

Not wanting to intrude on them, he announced that he would be going back to the office. Everyone groaned and begged him to stay.

"Sorry guys," he said. "But's it's also the rules, which I have broken for the past half hour or so. If Mike was here, I would've been able to stay."  
>"I'll go with you!" Bonnie said.<br>"Hey, if you're going, then I want to go too!" Toy Bonnie replied.  
>"Now both of you could come if you want too!" Jack replied happily.<p>

Well almost happily. He wished Bonnie would not have said that. It would be awkward with his first boyfriend in the same room with his first kiss, and to an extent, his first romance.

"_Hopefully it won't be that bad._" he thought as he made his way back to the office, Bonnies in tow.

* * *

><p>"So how have you been Foxy?" Mangle asked.<p>

Instead of a quick response, or quip at him, Mangle was greeted with the sight of Foxy blankly staring off into space, hand on his abdomen.

"Foxy?" Mangle said going up to him. "Are you alright?"  
>Foxy then snapped out of his daze. "Uh, I am lad, don't worry!"<p>

A look of concern plastered Mangle's face as nervous laughter escaped Foxy's mouth. After a few short moments, Foxy could tell Mangle wasn't buying it.

"What is going on Foxy?" Mangle said. "Surely you could tell me."  
>Sighing, Foxy shifted his focus completely on the white fox. "Promise me you won't tell anyone, not even the rest of the toys?"<br>"Promise."  
>"Alright. Well you see I have been feeling somewhat ill these past few weeks. I think maybe I am pre-… pre-…"<br>"Pregnant? Why that's great for you and Patrick!"  
>"Pregnant. Yes. But you see…"<p>

Mangle put his 'hands', more accurately paws, over his face in shock.

"You mean…" he managed to say.  
>"That I was unfaithful, yes." Foxy said, ashamed.<br>Mangle then hit Foxy on the shoulder. "You should be ashamed of yourself."  
>"I plenty am lad!" Foxy screeched. "Do you think I wanted this to happen? No! It just happened so fast, I don't even recall if there was protection involved or not!"<p>

Then Foxy started to cry. Mangle never once has seen Foxy cry until just now, and felt pretty awful about what he just told him.

He then moved in closer and hugged him. "Hey, I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean for it to come out like that."  
>Foxy sniffled. "It's alright lad. I shouldn't have blown up on you."<br>"No, I deserved that. Now back to your… situation. Do you know for sure?"  
>"Not yet, but I am pretty sure I am."<br>"Well we'll figure that out soon enough. Now, can you remember anything from that night? Even the vaguest detail would help."  
>"Honestly lad it's all such a blur…"<p>

Foxy paused. He just remembered.

"I think I know who it is." he said.  
>"Who?" Mangle asked, dying to know.<br>"Freddy."

* * *

><p>The past few hours were relatively calm in the office for Jack and the Bonnies. He had been left to his own devices by the two, which was nice. It avoided any awkward conversations.<p>

"So have you started dating anyone yet Bonnie?" TB asked.

Jack's heart sank.

"Sure have Bon Bon!" Bonnie replied enthusiastically.  
>"Well who?" TB asked in anticipation.<br>"Jack!"

With that, Jack turned around. His face was a bright red, considering the heat he felt there, but Bon Bon didn't have a hostile look as he thought he would.

"Aw, how sweet! You two seem like a great couple!" TB replied in a cheery, sing-song tone.  
>"Thank you." Jack and Bonnie, accidentally in unison.<p>

Just then, a small beeping noise filled the room. Glancing around, the group found it coming from the monitor. Jack pulled it up and switched to the camera it wanted his attention to be at: the kitchen. He could barely see anything, but from what he could tell, Chica was trying to put out some sort of fire.

Sighing, Jack asked Bonnie if he could go down there and give them a hand. He agreed, and dashed out of the office at a lightning quick speed.

Alone with Bon Bon, Jack made an attempt to have a conversation with him, one that wouldn't turn awkward.

"So what's new in your life?" Jack asked.  
>"Not too much," TB started, "Frank and I might be dating soon."<br>"Oh that's good! I'm happy for you."  
>"Yeah, but I miss what we had."<p>

Jack swallowed hard.

"I do too." he said, somewhat hesitant. "But I have Bonnie now."  
>"You do, and I understand completely." TB replied. "But I was your first kiss and relationship…"<br>"Yeah, but we broke up, remember?"  
>"I do. I'm just saying that Bonnie will be better as a different first."<p>

Jack opened his mouth to speak, but from the look on TB's face, and the thought he just had, he knew what 'first' he was talking about.

His face flustered red, Jack said, "Uh, yeah. He will."  
>TB laughed. "Oh relax a little! It's not that bad, you'll like it when you get to it."<br>"So you've already…"  
>"Let's just say Frank and I have a more… fast paced relationship."<br>"Okay…"

The two then sat in silence for the next few minutes, until Bonnie came back to the office. His fur was a little dirty.

"What happened?" the two asked in unison.  
>"Well, Chica and Chi were making a pizza," he began, "And what we saw on the camera was it burning. More like on fire. So I helped them put it out."<br>"I thought Chica was a pizza cooking pro!" TB exclaimed.  
>"So did I, but I think someone tampered with the oven."<br>"Probably Mary." Jack interjected.

Both Bonnies then looked at Jack, confused at his response.

He shrugged. "What? It's just that he is sassy and likes to make people miserable. Remember that one time Bon Bon? When he did the same thing to Chi?"  
>"Oh yeah, I remember now!" TB said, starting to laugh. "I'll have to admit, that was pretty funny."<br>"When did this happen?" Bonnie asked, curious.  
>"About…." Jack began, and hesitated. "2009."<br>"That's a while ago!" Bonnie said, and Jack sighed. He didn't pick up on the hesitation, or so he hoped.


	7. Foxy

**This chapter may be short, possibly less than 1K words without this note and line breaks. Sorry about that! I'll try to update again, so chapter eight will be a bit longer.**

* * *

><p>"Please do it? For me?"<p>

Foxy sighed. Patrick found out that he has been having morning sickness, thanks to Bonnie. Bless the boy, but sometimes he should really keep his mouth shut, like this time.

Now Patrick wants to have a doctor come in to do an exam on him. It's all to make sure that things are going well, and some other stuff Patrick said that Foxy just may have tuned out.

The fox sighed. "Alright. We can have an exam done."  
>"Great! I'll call right away!" Patrick said with the upmost enthusiasm.<p>

Sadly, Foxy did not share similar sentiments with Patrick. He did, and didn't. For sharing the similar sentiments column, he was kind of excited to be a dad, mom, or whatever you would call him. Though in the opposite column he wasn't as excited, because the child wasn't Patrick's.

But as he made his way back to Pirate's Cove for the day, Foxy couldn't help but wonder if he still had feelings for Patrick. Parts of him did, but more as a friend, or concerned sibling. In the romantic regard, he just felt like there wasn't a connection anymore.

He shook his head. It had to be the pregnancy getting to him. He still loved Patrick! Right? There couldn't be anything that could tear them apart.

However, one man, or more accurately, one bear, has already done the job.

* * *

><p>"So what do you think about Foxy being pregnant?"<p>

Freddy cringed. He wasn't expecting Bonnie to ask that, not at all. Sure he probably is under the impression that Foxy is having the baby with Patrick, but he is well aware of the real father.

Himself.

He honestly didn't mean for it to happen. Both of them were a little intoxicated that night. Blame the night guard for hiding a little cheap drink in the office.

Being curious and daring like they are, that night, about a month ago, they snuck out a couple bottles. One bottle lead to another, and everything seemed perfect.

Naturally, the two 'toughest' characters acted like total fools whilst under the influence. Chica had walked by and had joked something to the effect of them acting like a couple.

So the two took it to heart. The whole ordeal started with a simple kiss, and of course escalated. Not thinking anything of it, the two decided to reach a place of intimacy normally shared after months of a relationship.

Neither of them thought about protection, since it was a 'heat of the moment' type of encounter.

"Hello, earth to Freddy?" Bonnie said, waving a paw in front of his friend's face. "Are you okay?"  
>Shaking his head rapidly, Freddy snapped out of his recollection. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm also happy to hear about Foxy and Patrick expecting."<br>"I suppose so, but I don't think I would want kids."  
>"Really? That's the first time I have heard you say that Bon. I mean, we work with kids all day long, so I guess it's understandable."<br>"Yeah, I just don't want Jack pushing them on me, you know?"  
>Freddy let out a chuckle. "Bon, I don't think Jack wants kids yet, you'll have nothing to worry about."<br>"That's good. Oh! The kids are coming in, I'll go start practicing. See you later Fred!"

With that, the bunny was off. Before Freddy made it off the stage, he briefly went back to Foxy. Should he confront him? No, he won't. He'll let Foxy come to him, because if he went to Foxy and Foxy didn't know, it would be awkward.

* * *

><p>It was just after closing at Freddy's, but Foxy's exam had begun. The doctor was nice and all, but Foxy couldn't stand being here much longer.<p>

Sensing his restlessness, the doctor offered some words of reassurance. "Don't worry Foxy, we'll just take a look here on the ultrasound, and I'll be out of here."

She then wheeled the machine over; it looked small to him for some reason. He did recall her saying that it was a portable machine.

Even though he had a warning, he involuntarily winced when she put the gel on his stomach. Apologizing, she began to move the wand across his abdomen, while watching the screen.

"Hmm." she said. "What do we have here?"  
>"What is it?" Foxy asked in a nervous tone.<br>She let out a chuckle. "Nothing really to be too concerned about, but it appears that you're having twins."

She then turned the monitor around to show him the image. There were two small and separate oval-looking shapes on the screen in front of him.

"It's too early to determine gender," she began, "But since there are two separate placentas, we can tell already that you'll be having fraternal twins."

Foxy was shocked. Not just one, but two babies? This was a lot to think about.

"You're free to go now, I'll clean up the rest. Here's a towel for you." she said to him.

He took the towel and cleaned off. He then got down from the table he was on, and went back to the Cove.

* * *

><p><strong>I want to end it there, and not just blab incessantly to fill up the word count. Hope you all don't mind!<strong>


	8. Jack U Off

**The Prince song this chapter is named after and mentioned in the chapter was too good to pass off. So enjoy that, as well as a vague Lana Del Rey song title reference, and a few other things that made me chuckle while writing this.**

* * *

><p>Time flies when you're on summer vacation, and Jack was victim of that. It seemed like he started at Freddy's just yesterday; yet it had been a month since he began. The young guard had no trouble bonding with everyone again, especially Bonnie.<p>

Speaking of the purple bunny, the two were sitting in his room; Bonnie was on his bed, and Jack was in a chair in the corner. Mike had hold in the office, and he let Jack go off and do whatever he wanted to. Obviously he had drifted towards the one who almost had a complete grasp on his attention.

Though Jack kept shifting in his seat. He had a burning desire to become closer with Bonnie. The way Mike and Goldie had been. Except for the getting pregnant part. It was now or never; time to make his move.

"Hey Bonnie," Jack mustered to say.  
>"Yeah Jack?" the bunny replied. "What's on your mind?"<br>"I've been thinking…"  
>"About what?"<br>"About how we should become closer to each other."  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"Get close like Mike and Goldie."

He opened his mouth to ask another question, but after a moment, he had realized what Jack had meant.

"Oh!" Bonnie said, blushing. "D-don't you think it's a little early for that?"  
>"Maybe," Jack answered. "But we love each other and trust each other, right?"<br>"Right."  
>"So why not give it a try? I bet you've wanted to know what it's felt like for a long time like myself."<br>"Y-yeah, I have."  
>"Then let's get on with it!"<br>"Sure, let's do it!"

A wide grin appeared across Jack's face. He then proceeded to shut the door, but when he turned back around to face Bonnie, he had a worried look on his face.

"What's the matter?" Jack asked his lover.  
>"Uh," Bonnie said.<br>"Well?"  
>"Do you have protection? I think that's a part of this, right?"<p>

Jack let out a chuckle.

"Of course I do!" he said, reaching into his pocket, pulling out a small packet.  
>Bonnie reacted with a bit of surprise. "Really? I thought you wouldn't have."<br>"Yeah, I'm kind of surprised myself. I didn't think I would have the courage to ask you to do this. Hell, I didn't even think I could muster the bravery to actually buy these!"

Both of them laughed at that.

"Before we begin," Jack started. "Do you care if I set the mood with a little music?"  
>"Not at all." he replied.<p>

Pulling out his phone, and Bluetooth speaker, he put on his playlist he had set for this moment. Making sure it was up all the way, he set it on the nightstand, and began to passionately kiss his lover.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the office, Mike and Goldie were having a serious conversation.<p>

"So how much longer to you have until you're in the clear?" Goldie asked Mike, concern in his voice.  
>"About ten more weeks, so roughly another two months." Mike said.<br>"But the baby will be okay, right?"

Mike put on a weak smile. He wanted to give Goldie the truth, but couldn't quite bear himself to do so. Yet, it was something he had to do.

"Maybe," he said. "The doctors aren't sure yet. This 'high risk' thing is a big deal. At least you'll be fine throughout your pregnancy. For mine…"  
>"Don't say things like that." Goldie said. "You'll be fine."<p>

He then pulled the night guard into an embrace, in which they sat for a long time. Mike rested his head on Goldie's shoulder, and willed himself to not let the tears flow down his face.

* * *

><p>"Hey Chica, where is Jack and Bonnie?"<p>

The question had come from Freddy. Both he and she were in the kitchen. Chica was making a pizza for Foxy, who had suddenly had an uptick in appetite. Though they all knew why: he was pregnant. Chica didn't prod as to who the babies' fathers are, so she just accepted the fact that there were going to be two more little additions coming soon.

"I think they were in his room." she replied, putting the pizza in the oven.  
>"Well could you check?" Freddy asked. "I'm worried for them. They've been gone a long time."<br>Chica shook her head. "Freddy, they went to hang out. I don't think they would be doing anything bad."  
>"I know that as well you know that. Though I just want to make sure they aren't misbehaving. So could you check for me?"<p>

He then put on his signature 'cute' face whenever he wanted to get Chica to do something for him. She sighed. That trick always worked on her.

"Fine, I'll do it." she said, walking out of the room.  
>"Thank you so much Chica!" Freddy said, grin on his face.<p>

All Chica could think as she headed off down the hall was how much that bear owed her for doing this in his place.

* * *

><p>Within a few moments, she had made it to the hall that contained their rooms. The first thing she noticed was loud music being played. It was muffled, but as she got towards Bonnie's room, it ramped up.<p>

As she went to the door to knock on it she froze.

Inside, she could've sworn she heard Bonnie say, no, it was more a whimper, "J-jack… S-slow d-down…"

All the while the song, _Jack U Off_ by Prince was playing.

It seemed like it was a dream, but she managed to walk away from the door, but in what felt like slow motion.

* * *

><p>What was only a simple two minute walk from the rooms to the kitchen, it had taken Chica a round trip of almost twelve. When she returned, Freddy was angry, until he saw her mortified face.<p>

"What happened?" Freddy asked, chuckling slightly. "Looks like you've seen a ghost."  
>"I wish I saw a ghost instead of what I had to hear." she said, voice bordering on monotone.<br>"Whoa. What happened? Tell me."  
>"Uh…"<p>

Chica had to pause a moment. How do you exactly say that your best friend and his boyfriend were getting it on, in the most delicate way possible?

"Uh…" Chica stuttered again. "Well I went to Bonnie's room and…"  
>"And…?" Freddy asked, wanting to keep her talking.<br>"And the door was shut. But as I walked up to it, I could tell there was music playing. Loudly. So before I could knock on the door I heard…"  
>"Just say it already!"<br>"I heard Bonnie say something. The only logical explanation for what I heard was that he and Jack were, possibly still, having… relations."

Freddy processed what she had said almost instantly. He started off for the rooms, but she grabbed his arm.

"Come on Freddy," she said. "That's just rude, and inappropriate.  
>"But Chica!-" he got out, but she cut him off.<br>"No Freddy. Let them have this moment. They've earned that much over the years. Besides, Jack is responsible enough to have brought some form of protection for the two of them."  
>"But Bonnie isn't-"<br>"Oh hush you, Mr. Sourpuss. What could go wrong?"

A ding signaling that the pizza was done cut off Freddy's remark he was going to make. Chica rushed over to the oven, and pulled out the pizza. She then set it on the counter to cool before taking it to Foxy.

"Why don't you come with me to take this to Foxy when it's cool?" she said. "No funny business."  
>He huffed, and crossed his arms. "Fine."<p>

* * *

><p>With their act concluded, the two males collapsed on the bed. As tired and as hot as they were, they stilled shared a moment to cuddle, Bonnie snuggling up to Jack.<p>

"That was…" Bonnie said through a heavy breath. "Incredible."  
>"Better than I had ever imagined." Jack said.<p>

He then kissed Bonnie on the head. Jack reached over and turned the music off. He wanted to say something to Bonnie, but he fell asleep before he could even say it.

Bonnie noticed he fell asleep, but his slumber came just a little slower. He couldn't help but relive the encounter; it was everything he dreamed of, and best yet, he shared it with Jack.

Snuggling closer to him, Bonnie closed his eyes and let sleep come to him.

However, the two lay blissfully unaware of what was happening inside of Bonnie. Thanks to the slightest of tears, the two were now on their way to having a little surprise.


End file.
